<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Games by MandalaMoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454244">Waiting Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaMoons/pseuds/MandalaMoons'>MandalaMoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pop Idol, Romance, celebrity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaMoons/pseuds/MandalaMoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta has never been good at waiting games. </p><p>An older fanfic of mine featuring my beloved TG OC. This has been boiling in my fanfic files for a few years, and I feel like sharing.~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Waiting Games</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It has been six months since Uta has seen Maiko. In his own professional opinion it far too long for a tour to go on, though he knows that they often go on for much longer, sometimes a year or more.  Too long, and he shakes his head, a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he sprawls lazily in the terminal.</p><p> </p><p>He's spent six months waiting for phone calls, and when he finally gets them, he listens to her cry from exhaustion on the seats of a crowded bus. He's found himself wondering why exactly she wanted this life when they were teenagers, and Utahad dangled her from a rooftop, and she'd fearfully admitted her dream. For a moment, Uta can still feel her little wrists in his palms, and he rubs them together, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he fishes it out, all the while trying not to move too much from his seat, lest someone snatch it up from him.</p><p> </p><p>[Maiko-chan] - My flight's delayed.</p><p>[Uta] - Why?</p><p>[Maiko-chan] - Weather. So lame. ˚<span class="s2">‧</span>º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄<span class="s3">⌓</span>˂̣̣̥᷅ )<span class="s2">‧</span>º·˚</p><p> </p><p>Uta has no idea how to feel, and he groans in frustration, causing a few of the other people in the terminal to glance over at him, but he doesn't make eye contact. He's far too engrossed in her message to care about a few humans and he shifts, shoving his sunglasses up his nose. He wants to respond with an emoji<a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>too. But none of them even come close to expressing what he's feeling.</p><p> </p><p>[Uta] - (.<span class="s4">﹒</span><span class="s5">︣</span><span class="s4">︿﹒</span><span class="s6">︣</span>.)</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Not even close.</p><p> </p><p>[Maiko-chan] - Sorry U-chan. Love u.</p><p>[Uta] - ( <span class="s5">ب</span>_<span class="s5">ب</span> )</p><p> </p><p>There's a clock on the far wall, and Uta watches it for a moment, noting that it's now one in the afternoon. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He waits, and waits, pacing in front of his seat like a grumpy lion. The others in the terminal give him a wide berth until he plops back down, defeated, and pulls out his sketchbook, and begins to draw the seats in front of him, with irritated quick pencil strokes.</p><p> </p><p>He's burned through three pages of artwork when his phone goes off again, and he lifts up his sketchbook, looking for his phone for a moment before snatching it and swiping at the notification.</p><p> </p><p>[Maiko-chan] - I want to come home goddamn it. This is bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh. Maiko is swearing, which usually leads to tears. He has about three minutes to take preventative action. If there was an olympics for number dialing, Uta is pretty certain he would win.  </p><p> </p><p>The first thing he hears is a loud, echoing sniffle, and he realizes that Maiko is obviously in a bathroom stall, hiding. Absolutely glamourous. Victory has never been so awful.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, stalker-chan come on."</p><p> </p><p>The nickname doesn't even earn a chuckle, and Maiko's words are a blur of strangled sobs and irritated swearing, and for a fraction of a second, Uta is almost willing to do anything to get her home, but that's just emotions getting the better of him. How frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you sleep, akachan?"</p><p> </p><p>He's pulled out serious ammunition here, as Uta rarely ever refers to Maiko as akachan, as it's usually reserved for somber make up sessions, or really cutsy pillow talk. This will be an exception to the rule. Maiko is probably too tired and stressed to remember it later anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She calms down a little, hiccuping slightly, and tearfully explains that a fan has been harassing her the entire time in the airport, and behind his shades Uta rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your manager? He should keep watch over you, try to rest."</p><p> </p><p>She mumbles something in reply, and Uta shakes his head. Her manager is utterly useless. For a moment, he sates himself with the thought of digging his fingernails into that useless bastard's eye sockets until Maiko says something about her phone about to die.</p><p> </p><p>He tells her goodbye, and reminds her to rest again before hanging up, and throwing his arm over his eyes. It's only four pm now, and he positions himself in front of the clock, and tries to rest himself.</p><p> </p><p>However, he soon learns that there's not really such a thing as rest, in a busy terminal. It's a farce, he decides, all those movies that depict people actually sleeping is a complete and utter lie. Instead, he watches as another plane arrives, and he notes no less than three couples actually moving to hug their lovers, offer them kisses while they excitedly talk about trips.</p><p> </p><p>Picking under his nails, Uta tries to imagine the taste of each couple's eyes. He cannot find any features he likes about any of them. Their eye colours look dim, and dank and he is glad when they each finally walk off, leaving the seats next to him, thankfully empty.</p><p> </p><p>Airports are making him a very bitter person.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he relinquishes his seat, tossing his bag and jacket on top, just in case and moves to go grab a coffee from one of the small restaurants situated in the center of the airport. The coffee is good, and burns his throat when he swallows and Uta is glad for it.</p><p> </p><p>He stops in a little bookstore, and picks up the lengthiest paperback he can find. It looks like it covers the history of France, and Uta's brow furrows as he pays for it. Is that where Maiko is right now? France? He can't even remember.</p><p> </p><p>When he makes his way back to his seat, Uta buries himself in reading and hopes that Maiko will arrive sooner, rather than later.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes the entire book and glances at the clock. It's ten pm now, and he knows more about the foundation of the french parliament than he has ever known about anything else in his entire life. The airport is starting to thin out a little now, and Utautilizes the opportunity to pull another chair in front of him so that he can at least put his feet up.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, finally Uta feels the vaguest notion of sleepiness, and he decides to just roll with it. The only thing his French Parliament book is good for is keeping the blaring lights of the terminal out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Maiko steps out into the terminal she is insanely grateful for its emptiness. She's not really sure she can deal with any more fans. She wants no more photos, no more autographs, and the most intimate encounter she wants is with a set of clean sheets.</p><p> </p><p>But, Uta's trademark scent is all over this terminal and she frowns, noting the lone dark figure in the very edge of the second row.</p><p> </p><p>Aw, Uta-sama.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way over to him, she sighs. His gangly legs are half falling off of the second chair, and his head lolls to the side, sunglasses partially lopsided.</p><p> </p><p>Maiko picks up the book, situated just below his chin and glances at it, how long has he been here? Shit.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>There's something really cold nudging Uta's cheek, and he frowns, mumbling blearily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's coffee for you, U-chan, wake up."</p><p> </p><p>He smiles sleepily, and a few seconds later he can feel Maiko's warm mouth pressing a kiss to his cheek. He opens his eyes, and turns his head, an iced coffee being shoved into his face.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been here?"</p><p> </p><p>He takes the coffee from Maiko's manicured fingers, and takes a sip, secretly pleased when Maiko uses her fingertips to tuck some of his hair behind his ear, fingers dragging downwards to toy with the small dangling rings on his gauges.</p><p> </p><p>"A while." he answers, glancing at her, "Since eleven this morning."</p><p> </p><p>She's dressed in grey sweatpants, a white bandana holding her hair up, and she looks utterly beautiful, exhausted, but beautiful and Uta wonders how he managed to make it six months without seeing her face at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to wait." Maiko says, and Uta notices something in her expression that looks very odd to him. "I figured you would go home when I told you I was delayed."</p><p> </p><p>Uta doesn't have a good explanation, at least not one that won't sound terribly cheesy so he keeps his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>He has a feeling Maiko knows what the answer is anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"So uh," Maiko says after a moment, "Wanna get out of here? Take a nap?"</p><p> </p><p>"A nap sounds perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Better than the french parliament?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything is better than reading about the french parliament."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>